Project Summary Implementation of the FDA Produce Safety Rule PAR-16-137 Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services Division of Fruit and Vegetables Proposal to FDA for Implementation of the Produce Safety Rule: Standards for Growing, Harvesting, Packing and Handling of Produce for Human Consumption. PAR-16-137 The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (FDACS), through the Division of Fruit and Vegetables (DFV) will be responsible for establishing and administering a comprehensive Produce Safety Program to promote the safe production of fresh fruits and vegetables and promote compliance with the requirements of FDA's Regulation Standards for the Growing, Harvesting, Packing, and Holding of Produce for Human Consumption. This program would enable the development of a new produce safety program in Florida in an effort to prevent food borne illnesses linked to farms. As a baseline, FDACS will evaluate existing statutory and/or regulatory authority related to produce safety, and a determination of the changes, to establish, operate and maintain a Produce Safety Program that is supportive of the requirements in FDA?s Produce Safety Regulation. FDACS will also investigate and develop a methodology for the creation of a farm inventory. FDACS will interact with the University of Florida (UF), Institute of Food and Agricultural Sciences (IFAS) to educate and inform Florida farming community regarding the Produce Safety Regulation and how to apply the regulation in a manner that will facilitate compliance by the farm. The program will ensure that education, outreach and technical assistance is accessible to all Florida fruit and vegetables farmers. Technical Assistance based on educational programs developed by the Produce Safety Alliance, the Sprout Safety Alliance, Cooperative Extension, National Coordinating Center and Regional Centers and Subject Matter Experts will be available through the County Extension Offices. FDACS will formulate a multi-year plan to implement an enhanced produce safety system. This plan will be based on learned lessons during the design and develop of the Produce Safety Program and the vast experience of the FDACS performing State-Regulated, USDA and GFSI Audits. The ?educate before regulate? approach will be encouraged during the inspections.